Lighting networks generally comprise several lighting fixtures arranged throughout an environment, in order to illuminate the environment. For example, an outdoor lighting network may comprise hundreds of lighting fixtures installed along roadsides in order to illuminate a road network.
Increasingly, it is becoming desirable that not all of a lighting network's lighting fixtures behave in the same way. For example, an outdoor lighting network may include lighting fixtures at locations in a road network which must be well illuminated during most of the night, e.g. at junctions, crossings, exits and the like, as well as lighting fixtures which for one or more portions of the night can be dimmed-down substantially. Thus it is becoming increasingly desirable to control some of a network's lighting fixtures separately from others of its lighting fixtures.